Halloween of Horror a Shard of Darkness Adventure
by avrjoe
Summary: Set in cross over world between Exalted and the World of Darkness. A recently exalted Solar learns the shadow world of the supernatural is not content to leave him in peace.
1. Chapter 1

This is the sequel to the _Perils of Willow_. It takes place later in the same year at Halloween. Both of these stories are built on the tale of Kashi exalting as a Solar, which was written by a friend of mine. He is one of the gamers in my local role playing games group. Unlike _Perils_ which was finished at the time of its upload, this narrative is storyboarded and plotted out, but not finished. Requests for greater detail on characters or events can thus be answered in the story narrative if they are submitted. I thank you all for giving it a read and welcome any comments.

* * *

Bree Madigan attracted attention as she walked through the police station. She didn't attract attention due to the folded up blanket she had tucked under her arm. Most officers at the precinct knew why she had that. She didn't attract attention because of her looks, although those often did attract attention. At five foot ten she was tall for a woman, and at a 145 pounds she was just a bit more toned and curvy than preferred in runway models. Most modeling agencies weren't looking for women who were alabaster pale, always wearing sunscreen to keep her pale skin from burning, and wore little makeup. Her molten copper red hair certainly drew the eye, however. She kept her hair worn long and loose and let it spill down her back. It stood out in stark contrast to her black leather jacket that she wore over a simple green tee shirt that brought emphasis to her emerald eyes while not clashing with her blue jeans. No, Bree attracted attention because most of the station had not seen her in half a year. Not since her dismissal from the force.

One voice called over the others. "Bree! How have you been?!"

Bree broke out in a smile as she regarded the older man. He was African American, and as such, they were a study in contrasts. He was as dark as she was pale. Reggie Williams might be pushing close to retirement but he'd shown Bree the ropes when she was still a young starry eyed rookie. That and he had once had been her father's partner.

"How you been Reggie?" Bree asked warmly as she embraced him into a warm, daughterly hug.

"Been? Hell same as ever! But the real question is how have YOU been Bree? What's this I hear about you bringing in a bounty? I thought you were going the PI route not acquisition?" Reggie asked as he pulled away from the embrace and raised his eyebrow at her.

"Girl's gotta eat Reg, so when work is slow I take some bounty work here and there. You know, the usual: 'get the ones the others can't find, bounties that take a detective to find.' This last one has a history of civil protest against anti nudity laws and a warrant out for his arrest, then I hear about a big pro nudity rally in San Fran. I knew he had friends up there... pretty easy to piece together just had to find him in the crowd." Bree explained.

A younger African American cop looked over at the pair. "Well, that explains it...you looked pretty weird walking in here with a naked guy wrapped in a blanket." He observed.

Reg broke out in one of his infectious grins. "Bree, this is my new partner. They got me breaking in another rookie! This is Steve Davis. Steve, this is Sean Madigan's daughter, and you'll never meet a finer detective on or off the force." He declared.

"I've heard a lot of people are still are cursing the desk jockeys for caving to politics." Steve said as he extended his hand and smiled.

"Well what are you gonna do? I knew what I was risking, but it was worth it. If there is one thing I don't like it's corruption on the force" Bree replied as she shook Steve's hand, modestly shrugging off the compliments.

"Yeah after what happened to your father I suppose not." Steve offered. There was a moment of tenseness in the air and Steve realised he likely had misstepped.

"Well this wasn't the first time Bree had to drag a naked guy about under a blanket, right Bree?" Reg offered as a change of subject.

"Wow! Yeah this brings back memories." She said, as she patted the blanket.

"She bought that blanket when she was on the force. We kept catching a local teen nude in public. I'll bet that Kimura kid's been caught running around naked more than all the protesters in San Fran combined." Reg joked.

"Oh God...likely so! He still is the record holder for this blanket!" Bree stated as she gleefully reminisced.

"Who is this now? Why was he naked?" Steve asked with a puzzled look.

"Oh you'll see him again...don't worry. We talked to him just before summer started. You know, about that drive by and triple homicide in Compton. He was the blond Japanese kid." Reg reminded his partner.

"That guy? I thought his hair was bleached, and I thought you said he wasn't the sort to get into trouble?" Steve asked puzzled

"Well not _homicide_ trouble anyhow. He's more the 'shenanigans' sort. I'll bet he's balled half the female students in his own school and the closest three neighboring high schools." Reg shook his head with a sigh.

"Wait...Kashi got involved in a triple homicide?" Bree asked in amazement. "I know him! That kid never even got into a fight unless he was defending someone from a beatdown." She added.

"No no nothing like that! We just hoped he might have seen something. You see, there was a drive by the Friday after Memorial Day. No one saw anything, of course, well not anything relevant to our investigation. However, some guys did remember a blond headed oriental kid with a deep tan being there. Compton's not far from Inglewood. If you were a kid, school was just letting out and you've had a rough time of finals you're probably looking for something to help you chill out..." Reg began.

"Ahh! So he was scoring weed huh? I never caught him holding, but everyone knows he partakes." Bree answered with sudden understanding.

"Yeah well no luck. He didn't see anything. He hit the deck and threw himself atop a kid that was in the line of fire. Then got up and ran like hell back for home. I knew there was no way he was involved in gang warfare, but I thought he might have seen something of use and been man enough to talk." Reg lamented.

"Why are you so sure this guy wouldn't get involved with gangs? Didn't you say his dad was part of a gang?" Steve asked.

"Yeah when Kashi was about...oh...four I guess, his dad was put away for killing a cop for Diablo Lobos. Kashi has hated gangs for taking away his daddy ever since." Bree explained.

"Almost as much as he hates his dad for taking the fall for a crime he didn't commit." Reg added.

"Wait he took the fall? Did the DA know and still let him?" Steve asked

"Yeah, kid. I'm surprised you didn't put that part of the story together." Bree said just a bit abruptly.

"Oh... oh wow ummm... I'm sorry Bree. I didn't... I should have known..." Steve stammered.

"It's okay, but I know Jin "Jet" Kimura didn't stab my dad in the back." Bree said with firm conviction.

"Well, unfortunately, it's all water under the bridge. The DA gave Jin the deal and he's still away for manslaughter. Although, I believe his kid is better for it." Reg proclaimed.

"Kids. Plural. You're forgetting the girl." Bree admonished.

Reg looked nearly as embarrassed as Steve and he tried to turn around and busy himself with some of his paper work. The look on his face before he turned, however, was a dead giveaway.

"What... what aren't you telling me?" Bree asked cautiously.

"Well I don't have it firsthand now Bree, but, the word around the rumor mill is Jin doesn't claim the girl. Says his wife was screwing around behind his back." Reg said with an exceptionally careful tone.

"Banyan cheating on him? I doubt it. She loved him. She only divorced him because of the gangs, heck she'd already kicked him out for it." Bree scoffed.

"Hold it. Who is Banyan? I thought that Kashi kid's mother was the hot looking blue eyed blonde that made us coffee." Steve asked confused.

"It is." Both Bree and Reg said simultaneously.

Steve looked back and forth puzzled.

"Apparently her folks were hippie Buddhists or something. I don't judge" Bree explained.

Steve nodded his head in sudden understanding, but Bree noticed Reg was looking around as if desperately searching for some way to change the subject. Bree, having known him long enough, found it obvious when he was trying to avoid talking about a certain subject.

"Well anyhow the rookie's never had to deal with Kashi's tomfoolery. He's been real well behaved as of late. He started college on a full ride scholarship for his soccer skills. He even got him a smart girlfriend. You know, an uptown sort of girl. Little Reiko's cousin, Sayuri." Reg related.

"Well I'd have never believed it. Kashi with a girl that wasn't just a fling? Sayuri...I think I remember the girl a bit." Bree mused.

"Man I was there when that Reiko girl manifested. I'd never seen a Manifestation in person before, it was crazy. Seeing someone in a pillar of fire who's not burning up." Steve remembered

"Yeah...you know what's even odder? Seeing Reg try to avoid telling me something. Spill it, Reg! What are you holding back?" Bree asked with narrowed eyes.

Reg let out a long sigh and pondered the ceiling tiles. He knew Bree didn't just make detective because she was from a long line of cops. That didn't count for much here in LA. Her dad's kin were all from Chicago. Sean Madigan had been strongly Irish American: red haired, hot tempered and as pale as his daughter. He was freckled and about as Catholic as they come, but he'd married a much more eclectic Californian girl. His wife, while also Irish, was dancing on the edge of Neo Celtic Pagan. Reg also knew a few things about Sean Bree didn't. Things he swore never to talk about. He was going to have to be a careful in how he phrased his next sentence so that Bree would be satisfied without revealing so much she found more questions to ask.

"Well, Bree you know your dad, how he would get involved in his own musings about things. He'd play hunches and spend his own time pushing people to come forward about crimes or developing favors that he could call in for info when he was on a case. He knew Banyan didn't like Jin being in a gang. She hated his crowd and so he hoped to get her to talk to him about what she overheard. They got pretty close..." Reg began

"Yeah, well, that sounds like dad, I guess... OH NO! NO! That Bastard didn't... He thinks my dad... and Banyan!" Bree spluttered.

Reg raised his hands as if to say "Hey! Not my theory!"

"That doesn't even make any damn sense! Willow Kimura is Asian! I mean just look at her face! How the hell is a Nordic mother and Irish father supposed to make an Asian girl!?" Bree asked.

"The sister is the one with the red hair and green eyes?" Steve asked looking at Bree's complexion and Irises.

"Oh no, mister! Did you see her epicanthal folds? That girl is Asian, at least in part! I don't care what her hair and eyes say! One look at her brother proves there is something freaky going on in that families genetics!" Bree ranted.

"Calm down now, Bree. If Jet was the sharpest knife in the drawer, he wouldn't be in prison serving out a term for a voluntary manslaughter that he didn't commit, now would he? His idea doesn't have to make sense, it just has to make Jet feel better so he can say his wife left him for another man, not because he was a peice of shit that wouldn't stop doing dirty work for a gang." Reg said calmly.

Bree calmed down. Like her father, her temper flared easily, luckily enough it tended to fade as fast as it flared.

"I think if I ever see that son of a bitch I'm going to slap him for that." She mused darkly.

"So, you think the son is due to start some trouble? It's Halloween tonight, the time for shenanigans." Steve mused.

"Heh no. Not Kashi. At least not tonight. He loves candy too much. He may be in college, but he's really a giant kid at heart. He still trick or treats until no place will let him have so much as a mint." Reg stated firmly.

"Yeah if there is one thing you can count on Kashi will stay out of trouble on Halloween and Thanksgiving if there is candy or food at the center of a holiday it's got his name all over it." Bree mused still distracted still pondering the revelation about Jin Kimura's accusations

* * *

Inglewood

* * *

The Kimura house was a bustle of activity. However, for once Kashi was not at the center of said activity. Like a general looking over a battle plan, Kashi was holed up in his room, pouring over his large map of the area that he had on his wall. It was filled with pushpins criss crossed with string as well as small flags with facts scribbled on them. It looked more like Kashi was planning the invasion of Normandy rather than a Halloween trick or treating route.

The center of activity, tonight, was Willow. She was getting ready. For years she'd been Kashi's candy beard. Kashi had figured out when he was twelve that he was rapidly approaching the age where trick or treating earned him scathing looks, not delighted handfuls of sweet treats. Willow, however, was small for her age and looked like a doll. A fact Kashi often found creepy, but once a year it had its uses. She could score an unbelievable amount of candy and she liked showing off in a costume. However, the best part for Kashi was that she would only keep about one pumpkin bucket of candy for herself if that much. She was the perfect front for Kashi's candy gathering operation.

Kashi's phone chimed and he went over to check the device. The week before he'd finally obtained a new phone with the assistance of Sayuri, who was embarrassed to see Kashi using a phone that was lavender with pink stars painted on its side. He saw Sayuri's status: Going to pick up Kashi to trick or treat! He inwardly smiled, but then serious determination washed over him. He'd have to finish his last minute preparations quickly if he wanted to be ready when she arrived.

"Hey squirt! Sayuri will be here any minute! Go help her get her with her stuff!" Kashi yelled through the wall at his sister.

Not waiting for a reply, he started checking the web site Willow had created years ago: Candy Hunter. It was a place where tips on the trick or treating world were swapped. It looked like no major updates had been placed. Kashi fiddled with a few pieces on his map, then nodded. He was convinced he had the best route for maximum yield in the time allotted. Less time than normal, but if Sayuri wanted to go to a Halloween party so be it. Yes, it was proof positive for anyone who knew Kashi that the boy was besotted.

Willow had indeed heard Kashi's yell. She exited her room, careful of her costume. Sayuri had dropped it off almost week before. It consisted of a pair of almost knee high boots, green shorts, a pinkish tan leather sleeveless tunic, a pair of goggles worn about her neck and two gloves one that went to the elbow on her left and a shorter metal knuckled drivers glove that connected to a detached sleeve that ran almost to her shoulder. As she started down the stairs, her mother emerged from her room with a bungie cord in one hand and a box in the other.

Banyan was young and still very attractive. She had been only seventeen when she became pregnant with Kashi and married the father Jin Kimura who prefered to be called by his alias Jet. With her fair skin blue eyes and blond hair a lot of people thought she was nordic. That was not the case however ,Banyan seldom corrected them. If asked Banyan would reluctantly state her mother was Northern Italian and her father was German. Such was close to the length and breadth of what she was willing to say on her parents. Other than that they were gone and no longer a part of her life.

Banyan was also getting ready to go out, however, she was working. She volunteered to work most holidays so she could be allowed to be off on others. She used to request Halloween off, until Kashi became old enough to drive. She never worked Thanksgiving and was always was off either Christmas Eve or Christmas Day. These were hard days to snag as she worked at a 24/7 diner and held a second job at a hotel which was booked every holiday.

"Hey sweetie! Strap that to the bike for me. Thanks!" Banyan directed as she rushed back into her room.

Willow sighed but carried the box downstairs. She privately wondered what supplies Carl, the diner owner, had her pick up on her way to work. The man was a slave driver. Willow much preferred Mr. Goya, the Hotel owner, out of her mom's bosses. Too often, in Willow's opinion, her mother gave up things for other people who never appreciated her sacrifices. Her brother Kashi being the worst offender.

Outside Willow stowed the box on Kashi's bike. Mom was taking the bike to work and Kashi would be taking the car so he could drive Willow, and most importantly to him, haul more candy. She saw Sayuri pulling around the corner and Willow smiled. Sayuri just had that effect on people. Of course, Willow also admired the positive effects she had on Kashi.

Sayuri had been someone Kashi wanted to know and date for a long time, at least two years, but she had avoided the infamous boy like the plague. They likely never would have gotten together if it hadn't been for a fluke of fate. When picking out his freshman classes at UCLA Kashi, already able to speak Japanese, decided to take introductory Japanese. This seemingly smart choice went horribly wrong. Despite Banyan and Willow looking over Kashi's work, the professor would gleefully take off for odd, seemingly random things. In desperation, Banyan made some calls and had a tutor hired, that tutor turned out to be Sayuri.

The problem with Kashi's Japanese, it turned out, was not that hard to fix. However, it was embarrassing. Banyan and Kashi had learned Japanese from Jet who spoke in the most debased, gutter slang Okinawan dialect of Japanese Sayuri or the professor had ever heard. Willow, having learned Japanese from her brother and mother, spoke the same style and all three wrote just as they spoke. Sayuri compared it to writing English papers in a transcribed backwoods, bumpkin country accent. Willow was particularly shamed by not having known this. Luckily, it was not like Kashi had to learn a whole new tongue, he just had to learn what was slang and what was appropriate. His grades had already raised dramatically.

Even more dramatic, however, was how Sayuri inspired Kashi to better himself. Once he got a chance to finally meet her and really talk to her, Kashi had stopped his constant stream of casual dates and hook ups. He had done a lot to try to distract himself from what he was missing, all the while continuing to try to be worthy of Sayuri's affections.

His efforts had paid off. Sayuri had gone with them to a Japanese restaurant a few times as well as a few museums, all under the cover of learning or tutoring. Now, however, her tutoring sessions had ended and she'd agreed to go on an honest to God date with Kashi, or at least half a date. The first half she'd be going with Kashi and Willow trick or treating, the second half they would be going to a party and Willow would be going home with her nominal friend Kimmy.

Sayuri's beemer parked in front of the house. Sayuri stepped out of the car. Sayuri Sato was a beautiful girl with Japanese facial features. Her hair by contrast was a medium brown that brought out the lighter tones in her jade-green eyes. She was like Kashi in that her father, who was an investor and had been born in Brentwood, was full blooded Japanese, while her mother had been an American woman. Unfortunately for Sayuri, she had lost her mother at an early age. Mrs. Sato had been assaulted and murdered by a mugger.

Although Sayuri missed her mother, she was not bitter. She was of a serious, but kind demeanor. She was fiercely intelligent and unfailingly polite. She knew many people in Inglewood due to her cousin Reiko attending the same school as Kashi. Willow had been looking forward to seeing her costume, but she was wearing a long coat over her outfit. She smiled at Willow.

"Great costume, Willow! You look just like Rikku from _Final Fantasy X_! Don't worry! I'll help you get your hair done up." Sayuri said excitedly.

"Here! Let me help you! I'll carry the box of hair and makeup supplies. And you can hang on to Kashi's costume...hey...how did you get that coat on over your costume? Wouldn't its sleeves get in the way? Doesn't Yuna have like, really long sleeves on her kimono?" Willow asked in a puzzled tone as she appraised Sayuri.

"Well... about that... you see there was an accident with my costume..." Sayuri began.

The front door opened abruptly and Banyan came rushing out. She was trying to hold onto her cell phone at the same time she was trying to put on her jacket.

"Hey! I was wondering if you'd get here before I had to head out." Banyan said as she slipped her cellphone into her jacket.

Sayuri smiled at Banyan as she handed the box of makeup and hair products to Willow.

"Glad to see you too! You sure you're okay with all of this? You know, Kashi and I still seeing each other?" She asked nervously.

"Are you kidding!? I think you are unbelievably good for him! I can't believe how serious he's acting! This is the first time that boy ever took a relationship seriously. I think he must really feel deeply about you." Banyan said as she smiled. She was glad for the change in Kashi's notorious horndog behavior.

Banyan looked past Sayuri across the street and waved. Sayuri turned to see who she was waving to. What she saw was an elderly African American woman walking slowly, but unaided, from the house across the street toward the row of townhouses that that contained Kashi and his family's home. Sayuri knew this had to be the oft spoken of Nana Johnson.

Edith Johnson was one year away from her eightieth birthday, but she refused, stubbornly, to use a cane, walker or motor chair. She owned the row of townhouses which contained the Kimura household, as well as a few others. However to Banyan, Kashi and Willow she was more than a landlady. Nana Johnson was family. In turn, Edith Johnson had adopted them and bore no bones about talking to them just as if Banyan was her natural born daughter. For Kashi and Willow she the only grandmother they had ever known.

"Bany! What is that this child has strapped to your bike?" Mrs. Johnson asked.

"Um...Carl said to bring some lard. They were running short at the diner." Banyan said looking slightly embarrassed.

"You tell Carl Martin he had better clock you in for running his errands! You let that man walk all over you! Not only will he work you to the bone, that man will cut down into the bone and suck out your marrow! If he gives you any flack you can tell him I said next time he needs lard to get it out of his own fat middle rather than troubling folk who aren't at work!" Mrs. Johnson declared.

Sayuri couldn't help but grin and Willow chimed in. "Nana is right as always, mom! Carl is a big user!" She chirped.

"Well I'm sure he'll pay me. Oh! Nana! Here is my camera!" Banyan fished a camera out of her jacket.

Mrs. Johnson peered at the camera. "This isn't so different from the one I have at the house." She looked down at Willow. "I can guess who helped you pick it out." She said.

"Yes, Willow sure knows her stuff when it comes to electronics." Banyan nodded as she turned to be sure everything was packed tightly on the motorcycle.

Sayuri looked over at the device in Mrs. Johnson's hands. "Camera? Are we going to take pictures then?" She asked nervously.

"Well of course! We take some every year, and I want even more since I won't be here to see your costumes!" Banyan replied.

With a blush Sayuri tried to think of something to say.

"Sayuri said there was some sort of accident with her costume, mom. Maybe she's worried about it." Willow explained.

"Oh no. I'm sure it's fine! Let's take a look Sayuri, I'm sure it's okay." Banyan offered consolingly.

Sayuri opened the coat she was wearing to display her costume. She revealed a backless top with only a string strap and a plunging V neckline that revealed an incredible amount of cleavage complete with a seeming superfluous pink knit hoodie. The top also left a small portion of her midriff bare before not quite meeting the very tight, hip hugging Daisy Duke style shorts with an odd, ruffled half skirt hugging her left hip.

Banyan and Mrs. Johnson both stood, looking somewhat stunned. Banyan was especially surprised that the normally demure Sayuri would wear such an outfit. While Mrs Johnson, on the other hand, shook her head at the audacity of the young.

"Well you see there was an accident...well...I don't think it was REALLY an accident. My cousin. Reiko, was helping me with the costumes because I already had some from going to cosplay conventions. It's kind of our hobby. I was going to be Yuna, Willow was going to be Rikku, Kashi was going to be Tidus, all from _Final Fantasy X_..." She began.

Sayuri looked at the pair of bewildered women for a moment before she added an explanation.

"It's a video game. Then, Reiko came over and I was showing her my costume. She was checking out the material when she suddenly ignited it with her Manifested powers! She said it wasn't on purpose, but she's finished her training at the Air Force Base! She isn't supposed to accidently catch things on fire anymore. She was always trying to get me to date Kashi, she always said he would be good for me. I think she burned my other costume on purpose, because, in her point of view, this one would be more fun. She also, on top of all that, made Kashi's costume different from what we agreed. It's also a lot more showy than I had planned and..." Sayuri explained in a very fast, rapid pace.

Banyan walked over and hugged the nervous, babbling girl. "You'll be fine and you have my permission to slap my son if he can't keep more than his eyes off you." Banyan offered, diffusing Sayuri's nervousness with a bit of humor.

Mrs. Johnson shook her head. "Well, at least you've got the good sense to blush. If that's what you have to wear that's what you have to wear. I swear, girls younger than Willow have been dressing like trash in outfits far worse than that for Halloween for years. I can't say I approve, though. It used to be that Halloween was for dressing like angels, ghosts, or Superman, not parading about half naked." The old lady observed.

"I'm so sorry! If I had time to work on another costume, I would, but..." Sayuri offered. She looked to be on the verge of tears.

"Now, now. It's nothing to get upset over! Hush, child! This old lady's bluster wasn't directed at you! Now when you see that...cousin...was it..? That one that ruined whatever other pretty costume you had set to wear? You tell her just those words and you tell her if she does such a thing again, she'll have Edith Johnson to answer to! You're part of the family now, you hear!" Mrs Johnson soothed as she patted Sayuri reassuringly on the hand.

Sayuri began to feel a bit less mortified. Banyan gave her a quick hug and then leapt up on the bike.

"Still, get a picture! We'll all laugh about this latter, I'm sure! Be safe everyone!" Banyan cried. She then cranked the motorcycle and zipped off like a rocket.

Mrs. Johnson turned to Willow "Child, if you ever drive a motorcycle like that, I'll turn you over my knee. I'm so glad that since your brother took it over, she only drives that thing once a year."

Willow nodded and started into the house, quickly followed by Sayuri and Mrs. Johnson. Kashi, who had finally emerged from his room, had been bounding down the stairs at just that moment. He scrambled to a halt as the door nearly opened in his face.

"Hey Sayuri! You ready?!" Kashi asked as he beamed at her. He was leaning around the front door that when opened blocked the view up the staircase to the second floor.

Sayuri beamed back at Kashi. "I'm ready, but you and Willow have to get dressed!"Sayuri said passing the garment bag to Kashi.

"Sayuri is going to do my hair while you get dressed." Willow chirped in.

Mrs. Johnson looked over. "You have your work cut out for you, girl. That child's hair is pretty, but straight as a board, fine as silk. If you want to change the color you can forget it! That red shines through like the Devil in the eyes of a rogue." She said.

"That's what Banyan was telling me, but I came prepared!" Sayuri stated defiantly as she started to dig into her box of goodies

Kashi looked left at Willow who was eagerly looking through the box and then to the right at Sayuri who was actively digging through it.

Mrs. Johnson looked at Kashi. "Aren't you the one who was in a hurry? You might want to get that costume on if you want to ever leave. Don't just stand there waiting for an invitation!" She urged.

With a sigh, Kashi took the costume upstairs and started to work out how to get it on while the women left in the house retreated into the kitchen to work on Willow's hair. With an impressive amount of high quality hairspray, yellow spray on color, and elbow grease from both women, WIllow's hair slowly began to take on the appearance of the character Rikku from _Final Fantasy X_.

Once she was done, Sayuri appraised her work. "Well, your hair looks good...although it's more like Rikku's hair from the sequel, but the costume is from the first game. That's okay, though. Due to Reiko's interference, we are not going to exactly match anyway. At least with game continuity. Besides, I wasn't about to have a twelve year old wear Rikku's X-2 costume. It's worse than mine. Which is why we never wore these to a convention. I was too embarrassed." Sayuri explained.

"What did she do to Kashi's costume, anyway? Didn't Tidus look exactly the same in his brief X-2 appearance?" Willow asked curiously.

As if to answer her question, Kashi came into the kitchen in his costume. "I think part of this is missing..." He said.

Kashi's costume consisted of a pair of boots, a tattered greyish-blue pair of shorts that came down to his knees, a pair of black gloves that had a series of red straps that criss-crossed his forearms complete with a well fashioned armguard and gauntlet that was made of plastic but cleverly disguised to appear as if it was made of metal on his left arm. To complete the costume, he also sported a large fiberglass model sword that was colored to look like it was made out of water. There was no top to the costume. Kashi's toned chest and abs were openly on display. The only thing he wore above the waist was a silver pendant that he had swapped in place of his coral shell necklace.

"I know that's not the costume I showed you... I planned for us all to be in _Final Fantasy X_ costumes but the same character is in the game _Dissidia Duodecim_ with a different outfit. The one you have on. So, of course, Reiko went for the less appropriate costume." Sayuri said shaking her head.

"And you trusted this woman to help you? Sad when family plays such tricks on their own in an hour of need." Mrs. Johnson lamented.

"Well...I wanted us to all have really good costumes! I usually make them myself. Like I said, it's my hobby! But, college has been so harsh this semester, particularly math! It was killing me until lately. When Reiko offered to make Kashi a costume and I already had one, that meant all I had to do was adjust Reiko's old costume down for Willow. It was a huge time saver!" Sayuri explained.

"Well, it's no skin off my nose. Let's go" Kashi said as he shrugged.

"Oh! That reminds me! We have to do your makeup!" Sayuri said as she started to dig in her box as a flabbergasted Kashi gaped at her like a fish.

"Wait a sec! No one said anything about ME wearing makeup! I'm not .. I don't... just NO!" Kashi declared in a flustered manner.

"Kashi is afraid of being seen as girly. He's a big jock, remember! Or is that a big jerk...?" Willow quipped.

"Kashi! This is part of your costume! Relax, it's not that much. We just have to make you look like you're an animated character." Sayuri offered.

Kashi shrank back from the brushes and bottle Sayuri brandished at him. He looked at her critically. A hurt look spread across her face as he stood there staring at her. He then, finally, after a long moment, let out a sigh. "Look...I just don't... well I didn't think... Oh...God...fine! If you think it's best." He said reluctantly.

Sayuri clapped her hands excitedly and gleefully sat Kashi down in one of the kitchen chairs. She launched into working on her boyfriend's face. Willow and Mrs Johnson shared a look. Both knew for her to reign in the normally intractable Kashi so easily, it meant he had it bad.

* * *

A diner not far away

* * *

Jesse changed the setting on the tablet so it displayed the street level GPS. He then handed it across the table to another man who appeared to be a forty something hipster.

"His route is programed into the street view. No trouble is expected. The brother plans to divert to a party. Our entrustee will be separating from him there when the party ends. She'll be going for a sleepover at the home of the girl in the attached dossier. Both will be retiring soon after as they have school in the morning." Jesse explained.

The other Virtual Adept glanced at the tablet then over at the Cowboy who sat across from him. "I think I can stay on top of this. Nothing ever happens on Halloween, Jesse. You know that." The hipster admonished.

Jesse shook his head. "Just keep a firm eye on them, alright. If there is any and I mean _any_ sign of trouble call me." He ordered.

The other Virtual Adept nodded. "I know when to call for the cavalry, Cowboy. No worries. Get some shuteye partner." He replied in a cheesy, mocking accent.

Jesse rolled his eyes at the cheesy accent and stalked out of the cafe. He gave one last look at Willow's mother, Banyan. She was a good looking and hard working woman. After watching her house for twelve years and protecting her daughter, Jesse felt like he knew her. He felt a twinge of regret surge through him. It was very likely, in a couple months ,they would have to take her daughter from her. Hardening his heart, he walked on out. Sure, she'd still have a son, but the boy, in his opinion, had never appreciated all his mother sacrificed to try to give him a good life and keep him out of trouble.

Banyan for her part, was pouring more coffee to a young man in a back booth "Anything else, sir?" She asked smiling sweetly.

Jesse eyed the man she was serving. He was a large Hispanic in blue jeans and a brick red button up shirt. He had to admire his bolo tie. It appeared to be silver with a turquoise stone in the middle. His older model laptop was laughable, however. Jesse thought even less of his straw cowboy hat that rested next to him on the bench of the booth. As he turned away to leave he thought to himself. "City slicker. Any cowboy worth his salt would spring for a real felt Stetson."

The large Hispanic man smiled back at Banyan unknowing and unconcerned with the mages thoughts. "Your smile is worth more to this store then they know little lady. It talked me into it. A piece of your chocolate cake, please. I shouldn't but, hey, Halloween is a time for sweets right?" He said.

As Banyan nodded and drifted off to get the cake the man requested, he looked back down at his laptop. Which displayed a private chat room hosted on .

**Keeper975:** _Anything new to report. Lucy?_

**LucyNDskies:** _Nothing yet, Keeper, still trailing them._

**Seeker143:** _I don't like this this at all. The group I've been following has been asking far too many questions. They investigated the hideout the band we fought last time were using. They know about the sun bleached effect left behind after the battle. Then they were asking questions around Compton where the pavement had the same look. I think they are going after RisingSun._

**Keeper975:** _I hate that handle and I hate you for making it up, Seeker. Now let's get to business. I've called some others who were not part of the first investigations. They are sending out a general standby alert to all hunters in the LA area, but until we are sure this kid is the San Diego bloodsucker's target we are not moving. If they've just come to hit the local blood junkies we wash our hands of it you got it?_

**LucyNDskies:** _Six years ago we'd be calling them with a warning. They might see this as a truce violation. Keeper, you sure you want to be responsible for letting what the Seven built crumble?_

In the diner the man rolled his eyes. He liked Lucy but he was so tired of her nostalgia for a past that wasn't that great to start with. The days of the Gang of Seven were a chapter of history he thought was best forgotten.

**Keeper975:** _Positive, and I will be very much upset if I hear you've done otherwise. Lucy those devils don't get any freebies from us. Just keep watch and keep reporting back in. Both of you! Lucy follow those leeches. We'll see if they link up with the spies and informants Seeker is trailing._

**Seeker143:** _Right, if you say so. I hope we don't regret this._


	2. Chapter 2

Ladera Heights

* * *

"Wow! Lots of cars... not sure where we're gonna park..." Kashi fretted.

"I can't believe you've never been to this party. If you had, you'd expect this; most of these are carpoolers too." Sayuri said absently while trying to keep a lookout for a place to park.

"Well, I can't see much from back here for all the bags. There's barely room to sit." Willow lamented.

"I'm pretty amazed at how much candy we got in only six hours! You filled up the trunk and backseat!" Sayuri said with amazement.

"Yeah, not a bad haul for a short shift. Normally Willow is up front and we fill the whole back 'til you can't see out the back window or the front floorboard, but this will do..." Kashi commented distractedly.

"That is a lot of candy! What do you do with it all?" Sayuri asked in amazement.

"Umm...I eat it..." Kashi replied. He was not sure why such an obvious question needed to be asked.

"You eat that much candy?!" Sayuri remarked surprised.

"Kashi's a huge pig! Didn't you know?" Willow blurted out gleefully.

"Shut up! Not all at once. Obviously! It normally lasts me 'til after Christmas. Sometimes all the way through New Year's." Kashi replied.

"Ohh! There's a good place!" Sayuri pointed out, shaking herself out of amazed disbelief at Kashi's confectionary excess.

Kashi pulled into the spot carefully. He had to parallel park, and as he didn't drive a car often, he wanted to be sure he parked without incident.

Kashi knew this neighborhood from his trick or treating expeditions. In past years, even before he was able to drive, he was known for venturing to reach even more 'fertile fields' of candy. The neighborhood was an affluent area; in fact, its apparent affluence was magnified by comparison to the rest of Inglewood.

The house where the party was held was large and well-manicured with blue paint and white trim. A white privacy fence surrounded the backyard where music and people talking could be heard. The front yard was quiet, the raised porch lacked railing but the support beams and hand rail for the stairs up matched the white of the fence and trim. It appeared Kashi, Sayuri, and Willow were the last guests to arrive. The house had Halloween decorations strung up in a festive manner. Most impressive of these was a full sized scarecrow that was resting in a chair on the porch. In the scarecrow's lap was a large bowl of candy. As Kashi climbed the porch steps he noticed that behind the bowl was a sign. Kashi leaned over to read it.

**Busy with a party. Take a handful of candy from the bucket. Leave some for others. Happy Halloween! - The Jones.**

"Is there going to be food at this party?" Kashi asked appraisingly, looking at the bucket.

"Yes, not a meal or anything like that though. Cola, chips, cake, you know, party foods. After the party is over at midnight, we normally go to an all-night cafe and get a late dinner. We did just eat something an hour ago..." Sayuri offered, suddenly wary of Kashi's interest in the bowl.

"Cool! Still...I think I'll take a mini candy bar to chew on 'til we get inside!" Kashi said reaching into the bowl.

As Kashi's hand dipped into the bowl, the scarecrow suddenly came to life. It let out a maddened cackle and reached for Kashi.

Kashi reacted by drawing back and making a fist of his other hand, in case he had to defend himself or the girls. Sayuri yelped and leapt behind Kashi, her eyes wide. Her hands went instinctively for her pocketbook, where she kept her pepper spray. Willow shrieked and leaped back right off the porch, falling into the grass below. Time seemed to stretch out a bit before the tension was broken when the maniacal laughter of the scarecrow turned into raucous guffaws. The scarecrow then removed its Pumpkin head and Sayuri immediately recognized the face behind the mask.

"Wow! Mr. Jones! You really startled us! I think it's the best Halloween trick you've pulled yet!" Sayuri exclaimed.

Kashi broke out in a smile as he realized the trick was nothing but harmless fun. He then, as he turned, broke into hysterical laughter as he saw his sister trying to get up off the ground and straighten her outfit.

"Oh! That was great! I'll bet Willow almost peed herself" Kashi cackled.

"Well planned and executed and my demented brother is right...I think I did almost wet myself. I take it Mr. Jones does something like this every year?" Willow asked Sayuri with an attempt at dignity.

"Let's just say it's hard to keep up with the Jones' when it comes to going all out for Halloween." Sayuri offered in an almost groan worthy cliche.

Mr. Jones for his part shook Kashi's hand and grinned widely.

"Great to see you here! The kids talk about you alot mister sports all-star! Glad you finally made time out from your busy trick or treating to join us!" Mr. Jones gushed.

Daniel Jones was one of those rare people who was both well off and very down to Earth. Unlike the majority of his neighbors, he sent his children to public school in Inglewood. He had opposed the failed attempt to have its school zone changed. He was a supporter of the school and its athletic teams.

"Well I should have come sooner looking back on it. Mr. Jones, if it wasn't for guys like you supporting our team, I might not have had the chance to make it to UCLA." Kashi said with unaccustomed gravity.

Mr. Jones clapped Kashi on the back in a warm embrace.

"Hearing those kind of words makes it all worth it, son. Well go on, Martha is inside with the others. Forgive me for not showing you in, but I have to set back up to catch the next trick or treaters!" Mr. Jones explained with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

Opening the front door for the trio, Kashi led the way into the house, despite it being his first time at the party. The house had a long hallway running through it. To the left was an open doorway into the living room area where younger teens were talking and playing games. The group could barely make out through the crowd a railing that likely prevented falls down an open staircase into the basement.

The noise of the shrieks on the front porch had alerted Martha Jones, who stepped into the hall suspecting she either might have to go calm down frightened trick or treaters or welcome extra guests.

"Welcome! It's good to finally have you here!" Mrs. Jones greeted the group. She then peered down at Willow.

"Willow isn't it?" Mrs. Jones asked. "The sixteen and under crowd is to your left through those doors. The younger teens are in that room and as for the twelve and under kids, they are mostly in the basement. Don't go downstairs and bother them and they won't harass you when they pass through to get to the kitchen. You can mingle or visit if you have friends in the other areas but no bossing around or pestering." She said, laying out the ground rules.

"Oh! I see Kimmy and Ken! See you Kashi!" Willow squealed as she raced off.

Kashi eyed the room as Willow stopped and began chatting up the boy Ken. He then shrugged and turned back to his hostess and date.

"Looks like your sister might have herself a boyfriend there." Martha suggested with a smile.

"I guess she might. He has come over a couple times..." Kashi said aloud more to himself than for anyone's benefit.

"Well this way to the kitchen. The snacks are set out there." Martha offered.

The mention of food was more than enough to motivate Kashi to follow his Mrs. Jones into the kitchen area. They went straight from the front door passing through the doorway Martha had appeared from, which lead into a smaller hallway. Martha ignored the closed doors and stairs up to the second story which were to the right. She then guided them to the left which lead through another open doorway into the kitchen which was spread across part of the back corner of the house. From there an open doorway led up back into the living room and the younger teen section of the party. A sliding glass door to the right opened into the backyard where Sayuri had mentioned the older teens went. The array of party foods spread out along the counter of the kitchen and kitchen table was more than generous and Kashi excitedly eyed the food.

"Those doors and the upstairs, back that way, are off limits to everyone. You older teens are out back. Like I said, you and the younger kids can visit, but no pestering or bossing around. Well I'll leave you two here. I think Sayuri can show you the way. If you need me I'll be on the porch. I think I'm going to bring Daniel a drink. I think he might be having a bit too much fun out there." Marta quipped as she picked up a cold mug of punch and a straw to take to her husband.

"Thank you so much for having us Mrs. Jones!" Sayuri replied.

Martha gave her a smile as she hurried away to check on her husband. With their hostess gone, Sayuri turned her attention to her date.

"If Ken is more than a friend? I guess that would make him Willow's first boyfriend?" Sayuri asked.

"Yeah. She's never been popular. A long time ago, I tried to help her but she turned her nose up at all my suggestions." Kashi replied.

"Oh, what sort of suggestions?" Sayuri asked.

"Well for one, she's always showing off, and not in a fun way that people like. You know, like twirling a basketball on her finger or something. Willow has a bad habit of always talking over people's heads. She makes them feel stupid or uncomfortable. No one wants to hang out with someone they think is looking down on them, like they were dumb or something." He replied.

Kashi frowned for a moment as he thought before he continued, as if he was mentally going down a list inside his mind.

"Another thing; she never smiles. She looks really serious or like she's mad about something. Oh! And don't get me started on how she dresses! I keep telling her she dresses like some creepy little doll! I mean she wears dresses with freakin' bows in her hair and crap! She should dress her age or older since she's in class with people a year or more older than her. Just because she's so small and skinny and looks like a child is no reason to play it up by dressing like one. It's freaky! She's going to get kidnaped by some pedo sicko the way she plays that up. She should be trendy get some belly shirts and short or skinny jeans and some of those strappy tops. You know, like the kids in her class wear." Kashi explained.

Sayuri frowned slightly. She looked as if she got more of an insight than she wanted.

Kashi's expression softened as he looked down at his girlfriend. He then patted her on the shoulder.

"Look. I don't like tearing Willow down, but I've thought about this a lot and I've tried to help her, but she won't accept it. She's my sister and I worry about her." Kashi explained.

"It's alright Kashi. I've been trying to reach out to Willow a little bit. I think I'll try harder on that. I think I see why she never listens to your suggestions. They reminded me of Reiko a little bit. You see, I was the one who had a more modest than 'normal' taste in fashion. Reiko was always telling me that I should dress more like her. She would offer to lend me outfits that I would feel...uncomfortable...wearing in public. I used to resent the way she kept trying to get me to dress differently. It wasn't until much later I realized she was only trying to help. She was just trying too hard. She was going with what she knew. What I needed was a less drastic update, not a radical change. While we loved each other as cousins and we're best friends, we were polar opposites in so many ways, that neither of us could see it wasn't an all or nothing choice." Sayuri explained.

"I thought you had uniforms at that Catholic school?" Kashi replied, looking puzzled.

"I didn't wear my school uniform all day every day, Kashi!" Sayuri said with a hint of laughter.

"Well if you can help her, that's great but you two are nothing alike. You're sweet, friendly, and kind. Willow is as mean as a snake. She's as sarcastic as they come. She always has to get the better of people when she talks to them. Like talking is a game she has to win. Either that or she's not talking _to_ you she's talking _at_ you. Like a lecture." Kashi stated.

"Oh, I'll agree, she's pretty sarcastic. You're right, there we're different. I didn't develop a shell of suspicion and sarcasm when I was a social outcast. I was just quiet and shy." Sayuri explained.

"You!? A social outcast!? As I recall you were popular...and... you're pretty, smart, funny and kind...!" Kashi stammered. His list of complimentary adjectives came to an abrupt halt. He almost blurted out words like sexy, stacked and curvy, but his single ounce of good judgment was screaming for him not to utter these words. At least not in this instance.

Sayuri laughed and loaded a bit more on her plate, giving Kashi a chance to recover from his derailment of a compliment.

"I'm not perfect, Kashi! But thank you! I do appreciate that you see more than my physical attributes." Sayuri replied, as if she had sensed what Kashi was thinking and why he held back. "The thing is, Kashi, you only knew me once you and I were in High School. When I was in Middle School I was quite different. I hadn't found my place yet. It was a very sad time and I missed my mother so much. Daddy sent me to a therapist. It helped me so much. I was amazed at how the doctor saw inside me, through the emptiness I had balled around myself like armor. It was then I started to really look at people and see more than what was on the outside. I learned to listen to not only what people said but why they said it as well. Talents I regret now that I never applied to a certain notorious blond horn dog." Sayuri admitted.

Kashi smiled as Sayuri continued.

"I guess that empathy I learned is what made me decide I wanted to be a doctor. It's also what makes me want to help your sister. That and I know what it is like to be the 'smart kid' and deal with that distance it creates between you and others." Sayuri finished.

Kashi puzzled over her words. He also puzzled over how to place more food on one of his plates. He contemplated unstrapping his sword and using it as a platter to hold both plates he had made for himself. If he did that, he might be able to carry a third. However, as he eyed the door, he realized he'd never make it through like that so he left it strapped to his back. He then looked up.

"What do you mean distance? Willow isn't that smart. She just thinks she is; for such a supposedly 'smart person' she does some of the dumbest things!" Kashi said thinking back to an incident earlier in the year where she left the house in the middle of the night and forced him to go on a wild goose chase through half of Los Angeles County.

"No. Kashi. Willow is smart. Although, perhaps too smart for her own good. She's smarter than I am." Sayuri said quietly.

To Sayuri's surprise, Kashi broke out into laughter. He laughed until he saw her worried frown.

"What? There is no way Willow is smarter than you. You're a valedictorian. You're in the honor society at UCLA You have a perfect grade point average!" Kashi said.

"Kashi..." Sayuri began. "I was going to fail my calculus class. I really didn't know what I was getting into; rather than take the calculus for life science students as was recommended, I thought I'd take the advanced class for students going into math as a field. I got a little cocky and it was much harder than I thought. Luckily the second time I came over to tutor you, I showed up early. I was going to talk to your mom. She wasn't' home so I decided to try to work on my math..." Sayuri paused and looked back into the other room. She saw Willow standing by Ken who was playing some sort of trading card game.

"And?" Kashi asked genuinely curious.

"I sat down my notes to rub my eyes. When I looked up, Willow had picked them up and was reading them. I laughed and told her they were a bit above the High School freshman level. She proceeded to explain that my notes were missing a couple of things and she showed me the steps I had left out in my work. She then sat for half an hour and helped me. She didn't just correct my work she explained the concepts with an enthusiasm I found..."

"Annoying?" Kashi offered.

"No, infectious! She got me excited. She convinced me that I could do this math when I had been so sure that I was not able to grasp it. She made it seem easy, at times scary easy, she never even used a calculator. She was doing it all in her head. I actually felt guilty about taking the money your mom was paying me when Willow was doing the same work for me in calculus. That's why I never let you pay when we went on outings. I sort of owed you both..." Sayuri stopped suddenly.

The abrupt hush that fell over the kitchen was an almost deafening. Sayuri eyed the two heaping plates in Kashi's hands. He looked as if he was trying to decide how best to carry them. No doubt he wanted at least another plate, although he only had two hands. His almost overloaded hands rose to shoulder level a few times and fell back.

"_If he puts one of those plates on his head and gets a third I am walking out of here."_ Sayuri thought to herself.

Kashi, for his part, wanted to take a third plate and was indeed trying to think a way he could use his soccer honed skills and balance and carry one more but, no way to carry a third plate came to mind. He was having a clear war between desire and the smattering of better judgment he possessed. One clear thought ran through his mind:

"_If I put one of these plates on my head she's going to walk out on me."_

Defeated, Kashi smiled at Sayuri.

"Well let's go out back then. Enough about the squirt! She seems to be doing fine for now. Maybe you can teach her something back! Then you'll be even." Kashi said as he beamed with enthusiasm.

"Yeah, that's true! I just wanted to get that off my chest." Sayuri said as she took a deep breath.

Kashi, who was struggling to get through the door without dropping a plate or catching his sword on the frame, almost tripped as he attempted semi-successfully not to stare back at her aforementioned chest and what her tight top was doing to it.

Entering the back yard, Kashi saw that it was larger than he had initially thought. A quarter of the space was a concrete deck that extended behind the kitchen. The tables, chairs, grill, and other typical deck furnishings had been banished for the evening. Other than a roped off walkway to the kitchen, the deck had been transformed into a small dance floor. In the middle of the space, a stand of some sort had been repurposed. Atop the stand was a mirrored ball, similar to those found at a disco. It reflected various lights in the shape of skulls, bats and pumpkins that were strung up about the area in order to project the proper mood into the dance floor. In the yard, beyond the deck, a few games and amusements had been set up; lawn bowling, bobbing for apples, a beanbag toss, and a ring toss were among the games. Tables with benches were set up in two spots; one where the guests sat and talked as they rested between dances or games while another accommodated those playing games' drinks or plates.

"Oh! This is kind of neat!" Kashi stated eyeing the "disco" ball as he entered the party area.

"I always enjoyed it." Sayuri said with a hint of nostalgia in her voice as she came up behind him.

Kashi realized that he and Sayuri were at the upper most end of the age group of attendees. From the way Sayuri spoke, she knew this would be her last time taking part in a treasured childhood institution. She was savoring it while saying good bye.

"It's safe and fun. Can you believe one year someone tried to spike the punch? He got permanently banned from coming to the party." Sayuri said as she reminisced distastefully.

"No, who did that?" Kashi inquired.

"Daniel Clifton. Two years ago when he was sixteen. It was right before he dropped out." Sayuri said with no small disapproval in her voice.

"I never was into drinking. My dad got drunk a lot. Sort of turned me off to it." Kashi said

"Makes me angry just thinking about it! Kids just trying to have fun and he almost ruined it. That's part of why I like this party so much. It's so..." Sayuri took a look around while thinking of a word to describe the Jones' party. "..wholesome I guess. Even though that sounds lame. It's just a nice, safe sort of party. You don't find many things like this anymore. Reiko would say I'm too much of a dreamer. I guess she's right." Sayuri admitted.

"I don't think you're too much of a dreamer. I'll bet the Jones' have worked really hard to keep this up; besides that Daniel Clifton is an ass. He's the same guy who got a girl pregnant and then dumped her to live a life of petty crime to pay for weight gain formula and steroids. I caught him picking on kids at the beach one time. He's an asshole." Kashi said.

Sayuri smiled up at him with appreciation for his words. For an awkward moment it seemed they might kiss, but Kashi was unable to take advantage of the moment. He was heavily laden down with his two massive plates of food. Unable to put his arms around Sayuri the moment passed.

"Hey Kashi! Over here!" A deep, familiar voice called out.

Turning, Kashi saw his friend Justin shouting over the crowd. He stood out for two reasons; first he was one of the minority of Caucasian kids present and second, Justin Lane was one of the largest teenagers Kashi had ever met. He stood an impressive six foot six inches tall and sported a thick, muscular frame. He had almost been too large to play on Kashi's high school soccer team. While not spectacular at the game, he had worked hard to stay on the team to be with his friends; however, he did make a good goalie. The sport Justin excelled in was football. He'd even obtained a college scholarship to USC. Kashi was amazed at how much he had bulked up over the summer and fall. He had been massive in high school, but now his friend was truly huge. Justin was dressed up as Frankenstein's monster. Kashi grinned at the appropriateness of the costume given his friend's bulk.

"Hey bolt neck! Be right there!" Kashi yelled out as he made his way through the party to the table Justin returned to sitting.

Once closer, Kashi could see three of his other friends had made it to the party. Sitting next to Justin was Samantha Montgomery or Sam as everyone called her. In High School she had delighted in challenging the boys to afterhours practice and proving she could score against the best the boys' team had to offer. Privately, Kashi wondered if she and Justin had become an item. Sam was tall, fit, and although Caucasian like Justin, she was well-tanned from playing volleyball in the summer. In fact, she was at the beach almost as much as Kashi. Kashi vaguely recognized the costume she was wearing. He remembered the character being from a movie that had something to do with hunger. She had on a light jacket and workout suit with a quiver of arrows and a bow.

Sitting on the other side of Sam was Toshi Hashimoto. Toshi was a year younger than Kashi's other core group of friends. Kashi had befriended the younger boy in High School, unlike his other friends, whom he had known since they were children. Toshi was known for being unrivaled at track. It was one of the reasons Kashi got to know him. He instantly wanted to get to know anyone that could outdo him in any sport, and Toshi was almost consistently able to beat Kashi in the sheer speed department when it came to running. However, Toshi would always lose out on longer races due to Kashi's legendary endurance. Toshi was dressed as Hawkeye from _the Avengers_. He seemed to have a bit more confidence about him than usual. Kashi wondered if this was due to the fact that Toshi was a senior this year or that many of the best athletes in school had graduated the previous spring, leaving Toshi on top. Or a combination of the two.

That left just one person of Kashi's core group of friends unaccounted for as he and Sayuri sat down at the table. Kashi was about to open his mouth and ask until he heard a voice behind him.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't "Candy man" Kimura! Here at the Jones' Halloween party! What happened man? Your little sis get too old to score you some chocolate?" Taunted the voice of Brandon Walker.

Kashi turned to find his friend and rival throughout school. Brandon was a multi-sport jock, self-styled ladies' man and a troublemaker extraordinaire; just like Kashi. The two boys had been rivals in a way the affable Justin wouldn't and Sam, being a girl, couldn't. While Brandon's chocolate skin tone fit in with the majority of the party goers, his costume stood out. He had come as the wolf man and had definitely spent some time on the costume. He was made up professionally rather than wearing a cheap mask. Kashi wondered who had done it and if it had been done to keep up with his own detailed costume. He was now glad Sayuri was so good at cosplay. Kashi set down his plates and turn to his friend.

"Nah, man! On a date with Sayuri here. You remember Sayuri Sato don't you?" Kashi asked as he slipped an arm around Sayuri reflexively in a protective manner. Brandon might be his friend, but he was also the second biggest womanizer their school had ever seen.

"Actually, Brandon is why we're all here. He told us you were coming. Said he heard it at school." Sam interjected.

Justin looked up and smiled. He nodded silently as he swallowed a large amount of food and dove back into eating. Kashi noticed he had three plates piled high with food...just like he had originally wanted. One was sitting in front of Sam, although he knew it couldn't possibly be hers. With a twinge of jealousy, Kashi realized Sam had to have carried in Justin's spare plate.

"Oh? Word around UCLA must travel fast! I was actually kind of bummed when I found out we didn't share any classes. Good to see you're still keeping tabs on me! It's good when people have heroes they can look up to!" Kashi said as a cocky smile spread across his face.

"Yeah, well, I guess _she's_ been the one keeping you out of trouble." Brandon said, gesturing at Sayuri. "Usually, by now, I'd have had to come rescue your ass from some new 'adventure' like the old days." Brandon shot back with a smile.

"I'll bet it's that Justin isn't with him. You two may have been into it all the time, but it always seemed to be Kashi and Justin getting into trouble." Sam tossed in.

At that comment, Justin put down the food he was about to eat and opened his mouth.

"Hey, Kashi's the one that would drag me into stuff! Like the time-" He began.

"Hey, Sayuri! You're Reiko's cousin aren't you? How is she?" Toshi interrupted, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, Reiko's fine! She completed her government mandated training, but hasn't been looking for a career yet, so she's still living on the air force base." Sayuri said

"I think Toshi has a little crush on her." Sam teased.

"That's too bad! I mean now, don't get me wrong, I'm as brave as a brother living on the edge of the 'hood can be, but I think dating a chick who, when she gets excited, has a literal bonfire erupt around her is a bit outside my comfort zone. Ya know?" Brandon added.

"Heh and here I thought Wolverine was your role model." Toshi replied.

"Maybe he is, but he can keep the chicks that burst into flames. No offense to your cousin, Sayuri. I like my junk unburned and plan to keep it that way." Brandon stated dryly.

"Oh, don't worry too much about that Brandon. Now that she has control of her powers she doesn't randomly burst into flame. Not that I would have advised her to date you even before she manifested." Sayuri said with a smile.

The smile on Brandon's face faded slightly in light of Sayuri's jab before it returned.

"Well I doubt you'd have dated Kashi a year ago either. I seem to recall several of the hilarious attempts he made to pick you up. All rejected expertly I might add." Brandon countered.

Sayuri blushed as she remembered the first time Kashi had tried to ask her out on a date. It was following a soccer game. His school had played against hers. He had spotted her in the stands while on the field and doggedly pursued her after the game. She was studiously ignoring him as he trailed behind her until she heard a crash. He had walked right into a crossing sign in front of the school while attempting to talk to her. She had been about to stop to help when he leaped up and announced he was alright while grinning like some sort of moron. In retrospect Sayuri wondered what would have happened if he'd stayed down a bit longer and she'd gotten to know him years ago.

Kashi turned to face her and smiled reflexively. It was almost the same grin that he had plastered on his face when he had fallen the first time they had met. However, now that she knew Kashi better, she found that indelible smile endearing rather than off putting.

"Well, Sayuri got to know me while tutoring me in Japanese. It seems I speak Japanese like I was from the Japanese 'hood." Kashi admitted.

"Actually, it was more like you were from the Japanese boondocks." Sayuri corrected.

Kashi's friends burst into laughter and Kashi even found himself drawn into laughing with his friends and girlfriend.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up. It's pretty funny now but at the time it was frustrating! I had no idea what I was doing wrong. Neither did mom or Willow." Kashi admitted.

"Yeah, your mom called me to ask for advice on finding a tutor. She remembered how I helped you pass classes in high school. I told her to call the school athletics department. Normally the teachers keep a list of students they trust to tutor." Sam said.

"Well, it looks like Sayuri found the same ways to motivate Kashi that Sam used!" Brandon jabbed. It was an open secret that Sam and Kashi had a 'friends with benefits' relationship all throughout high school.

The table went quiet. The others suspected the demure Sayuri wouldn't appreciate being reminded of her new boyfriend's lengthy sexual history. True to expectations, Sayuri went slightly rigid and turned to look away from the others.

"Hey! Let's not just sit around Kashi! Let's go play some of the games." Sayuri said gently segwaying her exit.

"Sure! Catch up with you guys more later!" Kashi replied as he walked off with Sayuri, leaving his plates of food on the table.

Sam sighed and shot Brandon a dirty look.

"What?! We joke about that shit all the time!" Brandon said, looking flustered.

"Not with her we didn't. To her, it just sounded like you were being an ass." Justin said between bites of food.

"Besides! Can't you tell he isn't just out to get in her pants! Kashi's in love!" Sam stated matter of factly.

"Psssh! How can you be so sure? Women's intuition?" Brandon shot back.

"Dude...he left his plates...and he didn't finish." Toshi pointed out.

"So he didn't..." Justin noted. He stretched out a massive arm and slid one of Kashi's plates over to replace one he had depleted.

"I hope he kicks your ass when he gets back..." Brandon said in response to the theft.

"You keep sticking your foot in your mouth like you just did, and it won't be me who has to worry about an ass kicking." Justin replied.


End file.
